DP103: Jumping Rocket Ship!
is the 51th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Barry is still impatient, so the heroes ask him to join them to view the scenery. They arrive to Canalave City, a vast range of islands connected by bridges. When they come out, Team Rocket (disguised) asks them to take a picture of them and their Pokémon. Barry does not want to, but sends only his Empoleon. The heroes move a bit and fall in a hole, while the Pokémon get caught in the net. Empoleon uses Hydro Pump and Chimchar Flamethrower, but gets negated by Haze and Bullet Seed. They continue to do so, causing an explosion and all Pokémon get blasted off. Jessie thinks this is an opportunity, as she and James need to get the Pokémon first. The heroes also run to get the Pokémon back. Pikachu, Pachirisu, Meowth and Mime Jr. have blasted off. Meowth plans with some persuasion, he might be able to capture them. So, Meowth and Mime Jr. promise to get them to the twerps. Barry's Empoleon, Piplup, Grotle and Happiny dust off. Piplup names itself the leader and they go. Ash argues with Barry whose fault this was and they spot Staravia and Gliscor. Gliscor, as usual, falls down on Ash. They spot Jessie and James in a balloon, so Staravia goes to attack them. James sends a female Staravia doll, so Staravia follows it. However, Gliscor attacks them with X-Scissor and they fall down. While they go out of the water, Croagunk passes by them on a boat. The other "Pokémon squads" continue - Piplup's squad went to a dead end, but goes back. Meowth's squad also continues, though Pikachu doubts him. Meowth convinces him that he has had enough of blast offs, and wants a new start. While Croagunk is still on a boat, Staravia is dazzled by the female Staravia (doll). The heroes are still frustrated, as the roads are very confusing. Still, they re-join with some Pokémon: Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Buneary, Buizel, Swinub and Chimchar come to them. Jessie and James have a similar problem, but are relieved to see Seviper, Wobbuffet and Carnivine back. Piplup's squad got into another dead end, so Piplup allows Empoleon to be the leader this time. As the heroes continue, they spot Pikachu, Pachirisu, Mime Jr. and Meowth. They order them not to move, as they will get to them. Jessie and James also tell them the same, making Meowth very happy to see them. However, Pikachu now knows he lied... so Mime Jr. and Meowth still try to convince they are not their own. The heroes and Team Rocket goes to get them, but the city is full with dead ends. Meowth cannot wait anymore, so grabs Pikachu and Pachirisu, and along with Mime Jr., the run away. The heroes and Team Rocket manage to get to the other site, but do not see any of them. Still, they go to opposite directions to find the Pokémon. "Empoleon's squad" got lost as well, as it went to a dead end. Fortunately, the heroes spot them and get them back. As "Meowth's squad" goes, Pikachu hears Ash and Barry argue, so he and Pachirisu come. Meowth admits he and Mime Jr. are not with Team Rocket, and to their shock, wants to come with them. Meowth does not want to be their servant anymore. Pachirisu is hungry, so Brock makes lunch. Dawn gives Mime Jr. and Meowth her Poffins. Barry knows with a talking Meowth, much can be done. Dawn thinks he could be even a TV star, as she knows a Sinnoh Now staff member. They could go to the Pokémon Center and contact Rhonda, as they still need to see Croagunk and Staravia. Staravia doll got pushed into the water, so Ash's Staravia gets confused. When the heroes arrive to the Pokémon Center, they fall in a hole. Team Rocket comes out of the Center. Mime Jr. comes to James, but Meowth does not. Ash tells them Meowth decided to be a TV star, making James and Jessie a bit angry. Jessie sends Seviper, Barry his Empoleon and Ash his Buizel. Seviper bites Empoleon and Mime Jr. confuses Buizel with Teeter Dance. Seviper uses Poison Tail, hitting Buizel. Buizel's Water Gun and Empoleon's Hydro Pump pushes them away, then Buizel uses Sonic Boom. Meowth sees this all and cannot allow himself not to be on Team Rocket's side, as he has many memories with them. Meowth begins to attack everyone, using Fury Swipes on Empoleon. Meowth goes to use Night Slash, but does not have a scary face. The heroes demand an explanation, so Meowth responds he will always be on Team Rocket's side. Still, Buizel's Water Gun, Empoleon's Hydro Pump and Piplup's Bubble Beam, causing them to be blasted off. Staravia comes and re-joins them. Brock knows Croagunk is only left. When hearing a girl, he immediately flirts with her, but Croagunk appears out of nowhere and stabs him. Later, Barry decides to use a ship and goes on Iron Island, leaving the gang to go to Canalave City's Gym. At the night, Team Rocket is hungry. Meowth tells them he still has a Poffin and they all fight over it. Trivia *The dub version of this episode first aired in the UK on April 16, 2009 along with Shield with a Twist!. *Music from Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea are used as background music. *Professor Oak's lecture: Altaria *This episode implies that Ash's Staravia is male as it falls in love with a robot that is designed to resemble a female Staravia (including a smaller dot on its forehead); however, the issue regarding Staravia's gender is still unclear due to the fact that another Staravia besides Ash's has yet to appear in the anime. **Pokémon.com's online preview for this episode included a line exclaiming "Staraptor finds romance!" Although this is probably an error, it unintentionally spoils an event that happens 15 episodes later. *The title card music for the English dub has changed. *Jessie makes a reference to A Maze-ing Race!. *The DVD release of this episode incorrectly lists its title as Jumping Rock Ship!. Mistakes *When the move Teeter Dance was used, everyone should have been affected. However, Seviper and Empoleon were not. *In one of the boat scenes, Croagunk's Japanese voice can be heard. *When Pikachu and Pachirisu find Ash and friends Piplup is on Dawn's head. Then when the camera angle changes to a front view Piplup isn't on her head anymore. Gallery The Canalave City DP103 2.jpg Meowth and Mime Jr. have a plan DP103 3.jpg Gliscor attacks the balloon DP103 4.jpg Meowth got busted DP103 5.jpg Team Rocket and the heroes will get the Pokémon DP103 6.jpg Meowth shocks everyone by the decision DP103 7.jpg Meowth got harassed DP103 8.jpg Meowth's fantasy of becoming a TV star DP103 9.jpg The water combo strikes DP103 10.jpg Team Rocket fight over the Poffin }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume